My Only Wish, Santa
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: All I wanted for Christmas was Sasuke. I guess Santa got the letter from my heart.     MERRY CHRISTMAS, Sasuke and Sakura. Oh, Have a Fluff-tastic Christmas. RATED T for the Fluff!


**Me: Ok, so I'm in a jolly mood today! **

**Itachi: HOHOHO!**

**Me: Yes, I'm Itachi's first Ho. ;)**

**Itachi: Yes you are. And they others can be Hos too!**

**Tenten: Who are you calling a hoe?**

**Me: Er... no, it's Santa's catchphrase, like my catchphrase is 'Changing the world one story at a time.'**

**Itachi" Mine is 'Ruining Sasuke's life with each slash of the knife!'**

**Sasuke: Hn. I would kill you if it wasn't Christmas time.**

**Sakura: OMG! DID YOU WRITE ANOTHER SASUSAKU STORY? X3**

**Me: *chibi* Er... yes?**

**Tenten: WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO WRITE ONE FOR ME AND NEJI!**

**Me: I'm sorry! I was feeling a little... SasSaku fangirly today?**

**Itachi: Miyumi does not own Naruto. She does own a broken camera and a Backstreet Boys cd.**

**Me: BACKSTREET BOYS! SUCK IT!**

* * *

**MY ONLY WISH, SANTA**

It started with the bench, that cold, sad, lonely bench that had seen all my tears, all my suffering, and the memory that haunted my every dream. Each night since Sasuke left, I would go to the bench he laid my unconscious self on after he betrayed Konoha, and I would wait for him under the blanket of stars. But he did not show. Even when morning sang its song of arrival, I sat on the bench, lost down memory lane, and waited for his lone figure to come back home. Days passed me by, and I still waited for him.

Sasuke.

Did he forget about us, about Team 7? I shuddered at the thought of him in another girl's arms and rubbed my now frozen stiff arms. I looked up to notice it was snowing. Puzzled and a little distraught, I threw a sad look at the gate before I lifted myself from the bench and walked home with my head held low. It was almost Christmas and I only had one wish this year.

_All I want for Christmas is you, Sasuke kun._

* * *

Another night waiting for Sasuke. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," I mumbled sadly to myself as the snow fell onto my face and stuck to my lashes. I stared at the gate hopefully as I wrapped the pink coat around me tightly. I had a good feeling that I would spot Sasuke tonight, but as I had told this to Ino at Ichiraku's, she had a sad look in her eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

"**Sakura… you should let go of Sasuke."**

**I froze fearfully and looked into the tear-filled eyes of Ino.**

"**W-what?"**

**Ino grabbed my hand and pulled me forward in a heart-retching hug.**

"**Sakura," she cried. "I hate to see you so broken like this, all because of him. You should move on and be happy. Live your life, Sakura!"**

**I shook my head fearfully and pulled my hand to my chest.**

"**No. There is no life without Sasuke. You don't get it."**

**Ino's eyes narrowed and she shook me with rage in her eyes.**

"**I moved on to Shika kun and I've never been happier! Why can't you?"**

**I smiled a broken smile. **

"**I promised I would wait."**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I sighed dejectedly as I fiddled with tomato in my mitten-covered hands. "What's the point of waiting," I wailed as I threw the tomato into the shadows of the trees. "It's not like Sasuke is actually going to come back just because I wished for him for Christmas and-"

A hand tapped my shoulders and I froze.

"You hit me with this."

Slowly, as if I were stuck in quick sand, I turned my head to be blinded by that smirk I so desperately hated, yet passionately missed.

"Sasuke."

A frown ornamented Sasuke's face as he took a bite out of the tomato I had thrown only seconds ago.

"What, no 'kun'," Sasuke muttered passively as I stared in shock at him. I could not believe my eyes. He was here! All my waiting, all my wishing… My Christmas wish came true. I smiled and reached out for Sasuke as he threw a genuine smile my way.

"What did you wish for Christmas, Sakura," Sakura joked as he patted my head fondly. I threw my head back and chuckled joyfully. Reaching for his hand, I pulled him closer and whispered in his ear:

"All I wanted for Christmas... was YOU."

Sasuke pulled me in for a hug and I could hear the chuckle in my ear.

"Well, that's funny," Sasuke whispered huskily as I got lost in his beautiful onyx orbs.

"We made the same wish this Christmas."

* * *

I awoke the next morning and was afraid that it was all a dream. A tear welled up in my eye and I felt a sob tear at my throat. Sadly, I untangled myself from the black sheets as my thoughts replayed the beautiful snow filled, Sasuke dream… Wait? Black?

I smiled as I turned to face Sasuke with a bow on his head, mistletoe in his right hand, and a present in his other hand, standing in the doorway. "Merry Christmas, Sakura," he chuckled as he crossed the room to stand in front of me with that sexy smirk of his on his face.

I smiled as I pulled him down for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke kun."

_Santa, that's my only wish this year._

________

____

_

* * *

_

**Me: MISTLETOE! *points at it and screams* I'M STUCK UNDER THE MISTLETOE! HELP!**

**Itachi: Hell yea! *runs under mistletoe* Hello. *TicTac***

**Me: O.O He just... ate some Tic Tac.**

**Itachi: *lip balm***

**Me: OMG, NOT THE LIP BALM!**

**Itachi: *wink* Ready babe?**

**Me: ... **

**Gaara: NO! *dives Matrix style***

***Gaara and Itachi kiss***

**Itachi: WHAT THE EFFF? *vomits***

**Gaara: ... *vomits***

**Me: Oh, thanks Gaara! You saved me! *dances and runs away***

**Itachi: I hate you.**

**Gaara: The feeling's mutual!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
